


southern nights

by nightstrike



Series: the misadventures of the ragtag space family [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dad Yondu, Gen, Kid Peter, Protective Yondu, au kinda, big bro kraglin, peter dose go back to earth but for a job, peter shows his celestial ness early, pre movie fic, the us government is full of pricks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike
Summary: When a suspiciously easy job on Terra goes turns out to be trap and  the two youngest members of the ravanger crew are taken captive.  Yondu realizes Terra is much more dangerous and fucked then any other backwater planet he has been to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first first guardians of the galaxy fic so I apologize for any errors in characterization. With that said I hope you guys enjoy !!

It was supposed to be a normal retrieval mission, go to planet, pick up the merchandise, deliver to client, easy as that. Those were Yondu’s favorite jobs because they required such little effort for a shitload of units. The only thing that made this job difficult was that the item they were picking up, some priceless gem,was on Terra. Of all the gods forsaken plants in this goddamn galaxy it had to be on one of the rare few whose inhabitants had little to no contact with other species. That little detail made it hard for half of his crew, himself included to go planet side without causing an outrage. The most obvious choice to go on the mission was Peter, mostly because he is Terran, well half, and knew how to.. well blend in.

“ There's no way in hell I am letting you on that planet by yourself boy, what do you take me for an idiot?!” shouted Yondu at the teen looking at him. Barley even a year ago peter was a good foot shorter than him and now he was almost the same height as him.

“Do you really think I am going to run off? Because first of all we aren't even near my home and second none of my earth family wanted me if I remembered correctly because I am bastard child born out of wedlock or at least that's what I remember my grandparents telling my mom before she died” said peter as a he crossed his arms defiantly. As much as it horrified and pissed him that Terran would disown their own blood over something so petty over not knowing who the father was but that was a conversation for a different time.

“I don’t care what you say you're still not going down there by yourself, we won't be having you run off leaving us with a uncompleted job” snarled Yondu. The rest of the crew nodded most of them not knowing the real reason why he didn't want peter to leave.

“ I never said I would go alone Kraglin could come along, he's the only other one on this ship that would blend in without too much problem.” argued Peter. Oh no there was no way he was sending both of the youngest members of his crew onto a planet full of most likely xenophobic assholes. Yea that"s the reason because they are young, even though by Xandiarns Kraglin has technically been a man for two years now. Peter, while still a teen by Terran standards he was only two years away. But since Yondu is Centaurian and they aged slower then other race those two weren't men to the deep subconscious of his mind. But it had nothing to do due with him allegedly being soft on the boys especially Peter. 

“ No I am not sending two children off on a mission together, Hourz will go with you” with that statement Hourz let out a groan while the rest of the crew gave him teasing shoves. Peter just rolled his at him.

“Uh captain I hate to disagree with you but the boy has point,he and Kraglin going down together would draw considerably less attention than him and Hourz.” spoke Oblo. Yondu shot him a glare, red eyes narrowed in an anger

“ and why's that hm?” 

“ Well it would pretty odd and off putting to most Terran's if a fully grown man was with a kid who he looked nothing alike and let's face it captain Hourz and the kid would probably be bickering the whole time. With peter and Kraglin they get along well enough and they look similar enough they could be brothers. The mission won't even last that long captain a day and half tops.” mused Oblo  
Yondu was about about to yell at Oblo about why he was wrong, even though the logical part of his brain knew he was right before he was interrupted, by Kraglin of all people. The young Xandrian usually didn't speak out against his captain but Yondu wasn't giving all that good of reasons.

“ Capt’an me and peter have been on plenty of missions alone in places much more hostile than Terra. Plus Oblo said it was going to be a quick one” spoke Kraglin carefully his ice blue eyes staring directly into Yondu's red ones. 

“Fine but if I detect any trouble what so ever any disturbances, or anything you two are cleaning the canteen for a month. And you two better not slack off on getting the cargo ” lectured Yondu. Peter and Kraglin both nodded in understanding

That night Peter and Kraglin took a M- ship down to Terra, the cover of night hiding them from any one who was actually paying attention. When they landed they set up camp for the night and reviewed exactly what they were supposed to retrieve. Well Kraglin was peter was sitting at the entrance of the ship staring at the sky. 

“ Why are ya starin out the sky we see stars every damn day” snapped Kraglin from the pilot's seat. He was slightly annoyed Peter wasn't helping identify exactly where they were supposed to get the stone or what kinda properties it had. Which was the main reason for him going on this mission. 

“ Yea.. I know but it's been so long since I've seen earth’s sky… Me and my mom used to lay on the grass and stare at the stars and listen to whatever song she wanted to show me that day. She used to tell me my dad lived among them .. that he was an angel.” sighed Peter after a few moments of silence he got up and walked over to where Kraglin was. 

“ Okay so what lump of cosmic space junk are supposed to be picking up” asked Peter grabbing the pad from Kraglin’s hands. Upon looking at the tablet peter burst into a fit of laughter 

“ What, what's so funny?” demanded Kraglin trying to reach for the pad again

“ The “ precious stone” we are looking for isn't precious at all they're just aegates” chuckled peter. Kraglin just looked more confused. “ aegates are common stones here on Terra, you can find them all over I bet you there are fuckton in that stream over there” proclaimed Peter as he marched out of the ship. Kraglin followed Peter to the stream and watched as he plunged his hand into it, pulling out dozens of stones that looked similar to the one on the pad. 

“ Well I'll be damned” whistled Kraglin “ this going to be the easiest 50,000 units we will ever make”

“ You got that right Krag.” agreed Peter “ Hey, since we got done in record time and we still have a full day and a half down here are you thinking what am thinking?” asked Peter with a sly grin. 

“ Nope, no way, not on either of our lives, you heard Yondu's orders we are go directly back to Elector after we finished and we did so back we go” spoke Kraglin trying to sound final but his face betrayed his curiosity. He had never been on Terra before, he would be lying if he said he didn't want to take a quick look around maybe find something worth stealing.

“Come on Kraglin” pleaded Peter. “ This may be the last chance i get to see my home planet. Yondu isn't expecting us back for another day. He will never know, we lay low, look around and head back to ship with no problem” Peter stared at him with his green pleading eyes. After several moments of the two staring at each other Kraglin finally spoke.

“...If he expects this to last at least till the end of tomorrow, we technically we don't have to have ta be off this plant till then. “ mused Kraglin, now sporting the same sly grin Peter had on his face earlier. Peter whooped and started to excitedly tell Kraglin about Terran customs and what not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. So sorry for the such the long gap between chapters life has been hectic with getting ready for college and just old plain lack of motivation I'll try and update faster but I am sorry in advance if I don't. With that said I you guys enjoy this chapter!

Amongst their excitement Peter and Kraglin forgot one important fact before there little terrain adventure. Kraglin didn't speak English very well. He spoke Xandarian which was close terrain English but it was still different enough to pose an issue. Most people who traveled the known universe had a translator implant and most races knew how to speak Xandarian due to the Nova corps presence . Peter could speak English obviously but the crew taught him Xandrian to be able to cover up the fact he was terrain. He also learned Centaurian mostly because he kept nagging Yondu to teach him. Kraglin was the same except unfortunately he never saw a reason to learn some backwater planet main language. So that lead to Peter telling people that he was his Swedish cousin whenever they shot them wired looks, whatever a Swedish was.  
“ I can't believe I let you talk me into this terrible plan” sighed Kraglin . He was mostly mad at himself for forgetting the language barrier.

“ Quit your bitching it's not that big of a deal. They will just think your visiting family, it happens all the time, now what should do first” inquired Peter as he surveyed the street looking at all the stores. Everything seemed so odd and foreign to Kraglin, this town looked nothing like anything he had seen on any planet he's been on. The building here were all made of wood or bricks instead of metal. It was very odd.

“Peter why are all the Building made out of stone or wood that seems kinda structurally unsound” whispered kraglin, mostly because when he spoke out loud people stared. Peter just ignored kraglin and dragged him into a shop of his choosing. Kraglin was about to protest before he looked around eyes going wide when he saw dozens of small terran animals in a pin a few feet infront of him. 

“ Peter you never told me terren animals were so damn fluffy” loudly whispered kraglin as he rushed over to the pin full of the fluffy yellow and brown creatures. “ What are they called?”

“These are puppies, specifically labrador puppies. Thought with all the orloni you keep sneaking on board you would want to see some earth animals.” Grinned Peter as he picked up a brown puppy handed it to Kraglin to hold. The puppy in Kraglins arms began excitedly licking his face. 

“God I wish we had one of these little guys back on the ship” commented Kraglin as he held the puppy close to his chest, petting it with they type of kindness ravangers usually don't show. 

“Yea like Yondu would ever willingly let us keep an animal on board, he's still pretty pissed about all the orloni you snuck on board.” quipped Peter as he reached over to pet the puppys head. 

 

~~~

 

“ Cap’n ” Yondu looked up from the detailed report he had been staring at for the past 2 hours. 

“ What do you want Tulk” snapped Yondu not even bothering looking up from reading the report he hadn't even been reading.

“Sir we intercepted a Yirbek class ship heading towards terra” informed Tulk. Now that got Yondu's attention. Yirbek were a rare sight these days, every since the Skrull the invaded their home world. Hell the only Yirbek he could think of off the top of his head was the Yirbek that had given them this job, Jaalbak, who claimed he would never get anywhere near the dangerous backwater planet known as Terra. 

Yondu got out of his seat and stormed down to the cargo hold immediately before Tulk could even finish what he was going to say, he already knew. While walking down to the hold, Tulk keeping his stride beside him. Yondu whistled a sharp harsh note, calling his yaka arrow to his side where it floated tensely next to its master as he made his way to the cargo bay doors. Inside the cargo bay laid Jaalbak, already tied up on the ground surrounded by ravagers and their blasters. He looked up to sound of the cargo bay doors opening, his already bulging eyes somehow bulging further out of his head when he saw the angry Centaurian captain stomp over to him.

“ Well well Jaalbak I thought ye said ye wouldn't be caught dead within 20 jumps of terra? What did you call it again?” asked Yondu with so much venom in his voice an A'askvariin would be jealous. 

“ I believe he called it a backwater shithole of a planet capt’n” offered Tulk from the side. Yondu shot him a wicked grin before turning it back to the petrified Yirbek in front of him. 

“Ah yis that's right, that's why you hired me and my crew in first place ain't it, and why currently the two youngest members are down on that so called shithole” growled Yondu. the mock grin on his face contouring into a vicious snarl, his snaggled, silver capped teeth bared. 

“I -I can explain pl-please don't kill me. I'll t-tell you everything just please don't kill me .” Begged Jaalbak as he struggled on the ground to get his body into something akin to a groveling position. Yondu looked at ugly being in front of him with loathing and disgust before directing his arrow inches from Jaalbak’s skull. 

“Stand up and stop yer useless groveling because you are going to die no matter what but if it’ a painful death or a quick one is up to you to decided boy. Now I am going to ask you a question and you better give me the right answer. Why did you send me and mah crew on this job and why exactly are you here ?” spoke Yondu his voice full of malice. Jaalbak looked into Yondus red eyes scanning for any sign of a bluff, he found none.

“ Terrans are not as backwater as we thought… their governments know that there is other life beside the ones on that miserable rock” spoke Jaalbak carefully 

“Get to the point” growled Yondu whistling the arrow closer to the Yirbeks bulging eyes. 

“Anyone who isn't purely terran they will take them to labs experiment on them try to figure out What they are.. hell I have heard they do the same to there own people who exhibit strange abilities.” Jaalbak managed to stutter out. The ravagers in the crowd muttered and exchanged looks about how awful and cruel terran could be until Yondu drew their attention back with a quick growl.

“Well at least Quill is safe capt’n” offered Oblo from side. At that Jaalbak let out a pained laugh 

“You think your fooling any one with that terran child you keep around. Any life form with an enhanced sense of smell or the right tech can tell that kids half celestial.” 

“Wait just a second here if yer telling me that them terrans lock up and experiment on anything organic and from off planet then why are you going down there ?” questioned Yondu. Jaalbak squirmed under his piercing red gaze

“Well … the terrans needed someone to lure others to the them” 

“So you lure innocent beings to this fuck house of a planet to get experimented by messed up terrans” Yondu had his fair share in less than orthodox deals, all of them with Peter sperm donor, but in his defense he didn't know what Ego was doing at first. What made Yondu sick was that this shitbag knew fully well that he was selling people into a fate worse than death .

“Well ravangers, bounty hunters and other people you can higher on knowwhere can hardly be considered innocents.” sneered Jaalbak, getting dangerously cocky with his words“ The two young ravangers you sent down are more of crime against their species if any thing. I mean a half terran half celestial is bad, down right sinful if you right the ask folk. but add in that mutt of a Xandiarian, hell I know ravagers don't really have standard but Gods I thought a captain such as yourself would have some.” 

In that moment Yondu saw only red and let out a sharp quick whistle, directing the yaka arrow straight threw Jaalbaks skull. 

“Capt’n.. don't you think we should’ve asked the slimy bastard where the terrans would take quill and Kraglin” inquired Tulk

“Don't need to, there's a tracker in quills com, we just needed to know what we're up against and now we do. Tulk me and you are taking a small group down planet side to retrieve the idiots hopefully before they get found out.” barked yondu. Tulk saluted and motioned to a few of the other by standing ravangers, leading them to a nearby M-ship. 

“Hourz keep the elector just outside the atmosphere till I give the word got it?” asked Yondu from over his shoulder.

 

“Got capt’n “ affirmed Hourz. Yondu nodded and walked towards the the M-ship , hoping to whatever divine being was listening that nothing bad happened to those two idjits yet.

 

___

Kraglin knew this little excursion was a mistake from the moment Peter suggested it, he was just too curious to listen to himself. And now he was bleeding from a shoulder wound in the back of some vehicle, with his hands bound. Peter was lying in front of him, unconscious and bound with chain. Kraglin still couldn't believe what he saw earlier, hell he had a hard time even remembering it due to the blood loss. Kraglin was pulled out of his thoughts when Peter let out a low grown from the ground as he slowly came too. Peter opened his eyes and tried to sit up but noticed he couldn't due to the chains around him. 

“Ugh what happened Krag, where are we?” groaned Peter 

“What do you mean ‘what happened’ Pete you went fuckin nuts on those guys that attacked us, until they shot you with some kinda tranq dart.” said Karglin in disbelief, did peter really not know. Kraglin’s doubts were confirmed by peters confused look.

“ What are you talking about kraglin, I don't even have my blaster on me, how would I even be able to fight off fucking SWAT guys armed to the teeth in assault rifles and sleep darts” said Peter, a genuinely confused look on his face. 

So he doesn't remember or even know what he did thought kraglin until another a thought occurred to him. “ Hey Quill any idea's as to who the flark are these asshole”. Peter thought for a second before realization hit him as his face turned pale. 

“ My mom she used to tell me about this place in New Mexico where the US government would take aliens to some secret facility and experiment on them.. Same with some people that were abducted by them.” whispered Peter. Kraglin would have been offended and scolded him for some of his words but he was too damn terrified for what truth they actually held.


End file.
